Demons of Konoha High
by Pyrite Wings
Summary: Warning! AU, OOC-ness, OCs and YAOI! If you do not like any or all of the above, DO NOT READ! T for foul language. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Demons

hello, everyone! I know i haven't been...alive for awhile but i'm back!

Naru: yeah like you were ever gone

Zip it, foxy. Do the disclaimer.

Naru: *sigh* Mixxy does **NOT **own Naruto. If she did do you think Sakura would be that annoying?

Yes, this is an edited version, with me as the beta! Yeah, I couldn't find someone to beta for me...

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

3rd person POV

"Wah! I'm need to get up!" a shrill yelp was heard. The rustle of clothes being removed and put back on. A loud thud. "Gods, that hurt!" Someone running down the stairs. "Morning, otou-san, Naru-onee-san, Gaa-onee-san!" a girl about 15 or 16 appeared, panting, in the doorway of the kitchen. Her short black hair messily tied in two buns. Her auburn eyes had hints of sleep, but were still bright. Her twin walking in behind her, just as disheveled as his sister.

"Gods, Mixxy, wake us up earlier!" the older twin exclaimed unhappily, growling slightly.

"Then don't stay up at odd hours in the night, drawing! That doesn't even make sense! Baka, baka, baka!" the younger twin whined, "Gaa-onee-san! Make him stop that!"

"Then you stop blasting your music obscenely loud!" he thought for a moment, "Look, Mixxy, we'll both stop and get to our lessons on time, okay?" She pouted, then sigh and smiled.

"Deal, Arrlyx-kun. Now, Let's go! We're not gonna learn shit if we just sit here!" Mixal said smiling, and pumping her fist in the air. Arrlyx laughed and picked up his shoulder bag. Naruto had already walked out the door with Gaara. They were waiting at the gate, pulling on their roller blades. Gaara's were black with tan swirls, like sand blowing in the wind. Naruto's were black with orange stripes. Mixal and Arrlyx ran out the door to their older brothers. Mixal pulled hers on at the door. They were black with red splotches that looked like blood. Arrlyx jumped over the gate and pulled them on up in the air, his sister muttered something the he merely rolled his eyes at. His were silver with a midnight blue crosses on the front.

All four of them yell, "Bye, Otou-san!" as they skated off to school. Iruka only shook his head and continued reading the paper, smiling at no one.

The school they attended, Konoha's School for the Creative Arts, or KSCA. The creative arts were as such: Dance, Music, Drama, Art and Creative writing. There were also core content classes like, math, science, and social studies. Mixal and Naruto were in Music. And Arrlyx was Art.

The school was divided into six parts, one for each of the arts and an area for core content classes. Mixal and her brothers had the same classes until 6th period when they would go to their special classes.

Naruto's POV

I sped up to catch up with my siblings. Gaara was in front by a foot or two. I jumped over him flipped and landed in front of him. I heard something along the lines of "showoff" from behind me. I laughed. We skated into the school yards. We got weird looks from the other students, but we're used to it. True, none of us, except Mixal and Arrlyx were blood related I think, but we didn't care. We're one big happy family and damn proud of it. Some of our very few friends, Hinata, Deidra and Tobi, walked up to us. Hinata is mine and Gaa's age, Deidra is a year older, and Tobi's Arr's and Mixal's age.

"Hey, Mixxy, Arr-kun! Guess what? We're getting new students!" Although the news scared me, I had to smile. Although he's my sister and brother's age, Tobi acts like a little kid sometimes. Deidra looked at him sternly.

"Tobi!" then looked at us apologetically. "Sorry, Mixxy, Arr-kun, but it's true." All four of us stiffed. I tried to smile but it came as a grimace. Tobi put a protective arm around me. Deidra did the same for Mixal and Arr and Hinata rubbed Gaa's arm soothingly.

"D-don't worry, guys. One of them is my cousin. The rest I'm not sure about…" Hinata said, while we all walked into our lockers. Mixxy smiled at Hinata.

"Well at least we know one won't listen to the silly rumors…I hope." We pulled off our ATs and put on our normal shoes. I pulled my hoodie up over my head. The two fox ears Iruka-otou-san sewed on the hood sat on my head. I felt the fluffly tail near my legs. My brothers got the signal and pulled up their hoods. Mixal's had cat ears and a tail. Gaa's was panda ears. And Arr had wolf ears. I nodded at them then at our friends. They smiled at us and waved.

"To class, my siblings!" I chirped, and we walked to our first class, math. People cleared out of way, scared of, what they dubbed us as, the "Demons." When we walked into the class all movement stopped. Haku and Zabuza waved over to the back row. We walked back there to them. I sat on Haku's left, Zabuza on his right. Arr sat next to me, Mixal sat next to him and Gaa sat in front of us.

"Nee, nee, did ya hear 'bout the new students?" Haku asked us. Gaa only nodded. "Okay, one's Hinata's cousin, another is a super smart genius, one's this bug fanatic and the last one," Haku's voice got really quiet, "is an Uchiha." I saw Mixal stiffen.

"Arr, trade spots with Mixal." I commanded. I pulled Mixal into the seat between me and Arr. She looked like she couldn't breathe. The bell rang and our teacher, Yamato-sensei, walked in.

"Today, we have new students!" he cheered happily. Most of the other students smiled too. They had more people to turn against us. Or so they thought. "Come in boys." Four drop dead gorgeous boys walked through the door. "Introduce yourselves, please."

"Hey, I'm Shikamaru Nara." A bored looking boy said, sighing about something being troublesome. Me, Arr and Haku giggled.

"This guy's a genius? I'm surprised…" I whispered, stifling laughter.

"Arr-kun, this is your rival." Haku said. And we all burst out laughing. Yamato-sensei looked at us.

"Something funny, Kitsune, Ookami, Ice Prince?" Yamato-sensei asked using our street names. That's one of the reasons he's one of our favorite teachers. He's more street smart then most adults.

"N-nothing -giggle- Yamato-sensei." We all said simultaneously. He looked at us, eyebrow raised. The other students were all looking at us. Suddenly remembering what we were planning, I stood up, and walked to the front of the room, Arr and Gaa following me.

"Which one of ya is the Uchiha?" Arr growled. The one closest to the door spoke.

"That would be me." He said with forced politeness.

"Well," I said getting up in his face. "tell your bitch-assed brother to stay away from Mixal, or there's gonna be hell to pay…" He looked confused.

"What did brother do?" Arr sneered.

"So he didn't tell ya! Oh gods, that's too funny," He turned back to where we were sitting, "Ha-kun, Za-kun, get Mixxy out of here. She's not gonna make it." Both nodded and pulled Mixal out of her seat, towards the door. Gaa leaned towards the Uchiha's ear.

"Meet us behind the old abandoned warehouse, we'll explain it," he looked at the other three boys, "you can bring your friends too." And walked out of the classroom to help with Mixal. Arr scoffed and walked out as well. I sighed.

"Yamato-sensei, may I have our work for today?" he only nodded and handed me four sheets of paper. "Thanks, Yamato-sensei." I said smiling. I turned towards the other students still smiling, "If this gets out in _any_way, I'll make sure you get a _surprise _visit from us, kay?" All the students in the room nodded slowly, very scared of the Kitsune-Akuma* in front of them. "Good, bye mina-san!" and skipped out the door.

My checklist at the moment.

Scare the shit out of everyone (students and teacher) in the room, check and check.

Tell useless, stupid, ass wipe of an Uchiha off, check.

Help Mixal-chan, check.

Make a good impression on the new students, needs (a hell of a lot) more work…

Sasuke's POV

What the hell just happened…?

Yamato's POV

Who knew he could be that scary?

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Angels

Hi it's me again! I know I haven't been posting but school's started back up again, so I've had no time! It's not my fault! This is the edited version! I will start writing the next chapter after this is posted! Promise

Naru: Sure ya will...

Shut it! Just do the disclaimer

Shino: Can I do it this time?

Sure!

Shino: Mixxy doesn't own Naruto, or it wouldn't be on kid's channels! Did I do it right?

Yep! Now on with the Show!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I didn't understand what happened. Well, it didn't show on my face. I held the I-don't-give-a-fuck look on my face, while inside I was freaking out. I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

"Yo, Sasuke, ya still with us?" I heard Shikamaru's bored but concerned voice.

"Hn" was all I said. The teacher spoke up.

"Well, I'm sorry about this, boys. Please go find a seat while a make a call." He said dialing a number in his cell. We only nodded and sat as far away from where the group sat, just in case they came back.

"…Hey Iruka….We got a problem here…All of them…...Uchiha" Suddenly a shrill yell was heard. The teacher held the phone away from his ears. "Geez, nearly busted everyone's eardrums….Yeah it's not him, his brother.…Yeah, Younger..…They asked to meet him and his friends after school…...Ya sure?...Alright….I'll tell them to…...Bye, dolphin-kun…..sorry, sorry…" he closed the cell phone. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked a long haired boy followed by a guy that looked too old to be in high school.

"Sorry, Yamato-sensei," the younger boy started, bowing, "Neko wasn't feeling good so-"

"Oi, who were they?" I interrupted. He only smiled, which surprised me.

"Those were my friends, Neko, Kitsune, Ookami, and Panda. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Haku, but I'm called Ice Prince around here." He answered, "The big guy behind me is Zabuza, my body guard, know as Water Dragon." Said body guard only grunted before sitting. Yamato-sensei walked towards the door.

"It's free period till I get back." He said as he walked out the door. Shikamaru walked back towards them and sat down. I shrugged and followed.

"What can you tell us about them? Any violence in their past?" Shikamaru asked as I sat beside him.

"Well, violence towards them, a lot. But they've never started a fight. I was always the other's faults. I can't tell you much about their past…They'll tell you whenever they want, but I will tell you this… Once you hear the story, you'll understand everything about them." Shika only nodded, thinking.

"Well, it can't be helped. After all it's-" Neji started but Shino, surprisingly, cut him off.

"If you speech about Destiny and Fate, I will not hesitate to kill you." He said dangerously, emotion showing on his normally lax face. Haku started laughing before he started coughing, Zabuza rubbing comforting circles on his back, worry in his eyes, which was all you could see on the guys face.

"I wish Kitsune was here to see this. I can imagine his face!" Haku gasped out, clutching his chest in an attempt to calm his lungs.

"Kitsune? Who's that?" Shino asked, quietly.

"That's the boy threatened the Uchiha here." I couldn't help the shiver of fear go down my back.

"Oh…What's his real name?" Shikamaru asked

"…As much as wanna tell ya, I can't… It's not my place…" Haku said, no whispered.

"Alright then, thanks, Ice Prince Haku." Shikamaru said before standing up to leave. He smiled at all four of us.

"They're on the roof if ya wanna go talk to 'em." He said before turning to Zabuza, who stayed quiet during the whole conversation was going on. Shikamaru, Shino and Neji all looked at me expectantly.

"We're not gonna learn anything about your brother if we just stand here." Shikamaru reasoned.

"There's no way in all seven hells I'm going up there. What if they don't tell us anything?" I countered

"It's worth a shot." Neji said looking at the door, as if suspected someone to walk through it. After a while all four of us were staring at the door.

"Don't make me go back in there!" We heard Kitsune's cry from the other side of the door.

"Too bad! You go apologize to that Uchiha kid right _now_." A male voice said dangerously.

"That bastard deserved it! What his family did to Mixal, no, what they did to _us_!" he screamed.

"Naruto…I thank you from helping, but it's not his fault…From what you told me, he doesn't even know about it…" I heard a sad, raspy voice.

"Tell we'll tell him! I don't think it's fair that an _Uchiha _can come, take what he wants and expect to give nothing! That kind of idealism sickens and pisses me off!" He breathed out, his voice becoming raspier. he asked in a softer voice. "We can tell him, right? It's…okay….with…..you…right?" Thud. A body fell to the floor. We all rushed out to see what happened, even some of the other students, not that I cared. Neji's cousin was bent over Kitsune, no, his name was Naruto, who was passed out.

"Naruto!" I saw the young girl, Mixal, bend over his limp, cupping his face gently. She started crying. "Why Kyuubi? Why only him?" she muttered softly. A blonde boy picked her up, bridal style, and carry her away. A red head followed, carrying Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, you friends with….Sasuke's harasser?" Neji asked, watching his cousin pick herself off the floor.

"Harasser? Oh, you mean Naru-kun. Yeah, he's really fun to be around once ya get to know him! Come on, Neji, I'll explain on the way."

"Where are we going?" Shino, the quietest one, asked.

"Oh hey Shino-kun! We're going to see the Demon siblings, duh!" Hinata said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Really? Won't they kill Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, the ever genius.

"Nope! As long as Mixal says you're okay, you live. All three of them are wrapped around her little finger." Hinata stated, walking towards some steps.

"Really?" Shino asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah! She's youngest of the four of them"

"Interesting..." Shikamaru muttered

"Sasuke, you sure you wanna meet them after that?" Hinata asked concernedly, she always worried about me.

"I don't see the harm..." I answered truthfully

"I do!" a blond fem-boy and a boy with a mask on the side of his head stood in our way.

"Deidara! Please move?" Hinata asked. The blond only shook his head.

"They'll talk at the werehouse! That's it!" the masked boy stated, pouting slightly.

Hinata sighed, "Alright if that's what they want... Sorry, Neji..." Hinata looked at the ground, she was still the shiest thing the world.

"It's okay, Hinata. It's no one's fault." Neji said soothingly

"Now what?" Shino asked, looking at us

"I guess...we wait." I said, surprising everyone around me.

"Y-you'll wait?" Deidara asked, blinking owlishly.

"Yeah, I mean it's what they want right?" I shrugged and everyone just stared at me

"You're not so bad...for an Uchiha that is" Masked boy muttered, fixing the damned thing.

"Che. You're not too bad either, just stop trying to kill me." I muttered before walking back to class, the others following.

Review~

Neji: they make her happy!

Shikamaru: if she ain't happy, no more stories!


End file.
